The Number 23
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: Those two numbers on Haley’s lower back could put a smirk on his face and make him hard as a rock, as it was doing right now.


Title: The Number 23

**Title: **The Number 23**  
Author: **laura/lj userlauralovesnaley**  
Pairing/Character(s): **Nathan/Haley**  
Rating: **Adult**  
Disclaimer: **I still don't own OTH, characters, or any of that stuff.**  
Word Count:  
Spoilers/Warnings:** post Season 5 fic. Haley is six months pregnant with their child. And sexual content.**  
Summary: **_"Those two numbers on Haley's lower back could put a smirk on his face and make him hard as a rock, as it was doing right now."_**  
Author's Notes: **This is just something I came up with in bed one night. I couldn't resist.

Tonight was like any other night in the Scott household. Jamie and Deb were out cold. Nathan and Haley, meanwhile, were getting ready for a night in.

"How boring are we?" Nathan thought as he watched his wife, with her back facing him, changing.

Haley took off her shirt to accompany her pants, which were already on the floor. That's when Nathan saw it. Those two numbers on Haley's lower back could put a smirk on his face and make him hard as a rock, as it was doing right now. Nathan couldn't resist.

He got out of the bed and pulled his wife down. Nathan was gentle in his ways, though. His wife was six months pregnant with their second child, and Nathan didn't want to cause any unnecessary damage. It was during this time that Nathan came up with what he would describe as "a genius plan."

"On your hands and knees," Nathan gently whispered to Haley. Haley immediately knew what he had planned. In one of their Lamaze classes, the instructor advised trying sex doggy style during pregnancy. Boy had she been right. Nathan and Haley soon made this their position of choice during pregnancy.

Haley obeyed Nathan and climbed on the bed and got on her hands and knees. Then, she speeded the process along by removing her bra on her own. Usually, she would wait for Nathan to do that for her. But she was horny and pregnant; there was no time to waste on the sentimental stuff. Nathan would soon prove her wrong on that.

Seeing Haley's braless back, Nathan got a lot harder and a lot less patient. He decided tonight was no night for lolly gagging. So, he removed Haley's underwear almost immediately after he thought of it. Then, Nathan removed his own underwear, leaving them both naked.

Positioning his hands on Haley's waist, Nathan swiftly entered her, ready to put his plan into effect.

"Nathan, oh God. Nathan," Haley said, ready to cum right then and there.

"Don't cum until I tell you to," Nathan said in Haley's ear.

"But Nathan," Haley breathily said like a whiny child. She may not have shown it, but stern Nathan turned her on so much. That only made Nathan's command that much harder to handle. And Nathan knew it.

Nathan continued to pump himself in and out of Haley, trying to heighten her pleasure.

"Nathan, please Nathan," Haley begged.

"Not yet Hales," he said and didn't slow down his pace one bit.

"But Nathan baby please," she begged, holding her orgasm in with all her might. But when Nathan's cock slammed into her clit, she just about lost it. Luckily, she was able to muster up just enough self control to hold her orgasm in. But that telltale rumbling in her belly was getting larger and larger by the minute.

"Nathan, Nathan, NATHAN, NATHAN," Haley said, a few tears falling from her eyes at all the work it was taking for her to hold it in. Nathan hated seeing his wife cry, but he needed to make this one of the best experiences they'd ever had.

"Nathan, fuck damn, Nathan it's so hard," Haley said. Nathan slowed his pace a bit. He didn't want to push his wife too much that she was suffering. Nathan also soothingly rubbed Haley's shoulder, but Nathan being a guy, his hand eventually moved down to Haley's breast, messaging them gently.

"Please Nathan, I'm gonna lose it," Haley whined. Nathan almost gave in, but looking down and seeing those two numbers just above her ass, stopped him.

"Baby, just hold out. I promise it will all be worth it," Nathan said as calmly as he could. Truth was, Nathan was having just as hard of a time holding out as Haley was.

"But Nathan, Nathan…Nathan," Haley said, falling again into that blissful state but forcing herself not to cum. Meanwhile, Nathan continued to pump himself inside of Haley and trying not to spill his load right then and there.

"Goddamn Nathan. Please, Nathan. Please, please, please. Honey, I can't hold out much longer, Nathan. You gotta believe me."

"I know…uh…baby. It's hard for me too. Just a little longer," he said and bumped into her clit again, hoping to finally push Haley where he needed her to go.

"Nathan. Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. Oh God, PLEASE!!" Haley begged, crying out in frustration and pleasure.

"Okay," Nathan whispered. That was all that needed to be said. Haley exploded into an orgasm so intense that the moment it hit, Nathan was sent into his own orgasm. After about the most pleasurable orgasm of Nathan and Haley's sexual life, they both took a few moments too calm down. But Haley had some questions she wanted answered. She soon found that she was too tired to ask them. Soon, Haley and Nathan had both drifted to sleep.

XXXX

Haley woke up to find the other side of the bed vacant. She soon found out why when the breakfast smell came barging into the bedroom, followed by Nathan who was carrying a breakfast tray so the both of them could enjoy breakfast in bed.

"So Nathan, I have a question," Haley started.

"Shoot," Nathan said, keeping the mood light.

"Why in the hell did you make a horny pregnant woman like me hold out for so long?" Haley asked.

"Oh baby, I had to hear you say my name 23 times," Nathan said with his signature smirk lighting up his face.

"You're obsessed with that number, aren't you?" Haley said with a smile.

"Well, it was my basketball jersey. It's above you're ass. It's everywhere that I go; it's everything I see."

"We're both 23," Haley said, continuing the list and rhyming at the same time.

"Jamie is 5, which is 2 plus 3. We've been married for six years, which is 2 times 3."

"I'm six months pregnant, 2 times 3. When the baby is born, we'll have 5 people living here, 2 plus three," Haley added.

"Jamie and I woke up 23 times last night because of all the ruckus going on in here last night," Deb said, with a slight smile. Haley immediately blushed. She couldn't believe they were that loud.

"Did Jamie say anything?" Nathan asked, worried that they would have to get into the birds and the bees talk a little earlier than planned.

"He did ask what all the noise was. I just told him that his parents were playing a grown-up game," Deb said, much to the relief of Nathan and Haley. Usually, they were careful when Jamie was in the house, but last night they were too horny to pay attention to that.

"But in the future, I think the two of us could be spared the sound effects of last night's activities," Deb said. She was careful not to come down too hard on them. After all, with what she was doing with a certain Mr. Taylor, Deb would be a huge hypocrite if she got after Nathan and Haley too hard for this.

"Alright fair enough, Mom," Nathan said. Soon after, Deb left, leaving Nathan and Haley in the room by themselves once again.

"That was so embarrassing," Haley said, her red face going into Nathan's chest.

"Hales, we have 1 kid and another one on the way. Deb knows we have sex."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she has to HEAR it," Haley said.

"Well, she wouldn't have, if someone wouldn't have screamed my name so loud," Nathan joke-yelled.

"Let's just eat breakfast," Haley said. And they did. The two finished their breakfasts and enjoyed a day with the family. Though every once in awhile, Deb hinted at what occurred the night before, and Haley got that telltale blush on her face.

The End


End file.
